Antarctic Love Story
by Ponytail Goddess
Summary: They are the first wizard and witch to ever set foot on the world’s coldest and most dangerous continent. One came to do scientific research to try to improve medicinal potions. The other came for something much more personal…
1. Chapter 1: The 'Errplain' Ride

Hello, and welcome to my first ever Rose and Scorpius story! It is my sincerest hope that this story will entertain both your imagination and your heart. Sit back, relax, and enjoy the first chapter.

A big thanks go out to the fabulous ObsidianEmbrace for betaing this chapter.

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with J.K. Rowling's Harry Potter series and will not receive any monetary gain from my writing. All Antarctica facts are from Wikipedia and an assortment of YouTube videos._

ooOoo

**Antarctic Love Story **

_By Ponytail Goddess_

Chapter 1: The 'Errplain' Ride

**MALFOY AND WEASLEY: FIRST WIZARD AND WITCH TO JOURNEY TO ANTARCTICA**

**Potions Ingredient Breakthroughs are Anticipated**

BY RUDOLPH SKEETER

_LONDON - For the first time ever, a wizard and witch are going to set foot on the Earth's seventh continent, Antarctica. These two are none other than England's own Scorpius Malfoy and Rose Weasley._

_Yesterday at noon, Minister of Magic Obadiah Chaplin escorted the two well-known English Potioneers to an international portkey, which took them to Christchurch, New Zealand. From there, they are scheduled to take a Muggle flying device called an 'errplain' to Antarctica._

_While stationed at Amundsen-Scott South Pole Station, Malfoy and Weasley will be studying the flora of the Antarctic, which includes many varieties of lichens, algae, fungi, and bryophytes. They hope to identify the uses of several specimens, which will potentially revolutionize healing potions within the next five years._

_"We are notoriously several steps behind Muggles when it comes to fields of science," said Weasley in a recent interview. "Muggles have been studying the plant-life in Antarctica for nearly a century now. It's time for us to step up and start looking at the healing qualities of the plants they've discovered. Who knows how these new ingredients might revolutionize the world of potions?"_

_These thoughts are similar to those of the International Wizarding Science Academy, which is sponsoring the two wizards' journey into the unknown._

_"Truly, they are journeying into the unknown," comments I.W.S.A. president Olof Wallenberg. "They are not only going to have to adapt to a new continent and climate, but also to a Muggle lifestyle."_

_When questioned about living like a Muggle for a year, Malfoy replied, "I will no doubt miss the amenities the wizarding world has to offer. However, it is a small price to pay to advance the world of potions into its next era."_

_All of the staff at the Daily Prophet wish the two all the best as they embark on their journey and look forward to their return a year from now, on October 18, 2035._

From where he was sitting, Ron felt Hermione's fingers squeeze his shoulders and heard her sigh deeply from above him. She had read today's article over his shoulder at the breakfast table and Ron could already sense that she was worried for the well-being of their eldest child.

"She's going to be fine, 'Mione," he said in a lame attempt to quell her fears. "She's 27 years old and smarter than the two of us put together; she's going to be just fine over there."

Ron put down his morning edition of the _Prophet_ just in time to watch his wife start pacing the length of the kitchen, her arms crossed with discomfort. "I know, but she's practically as far from us as she can possibly get without leaving the planet… and it's so cold over there, so terribly cold. How could a mother not worry?"

"She'll always bundle up and be safe—she's always done that, being the responsible child around here and all. If it was Hugo who was going, then I'd be worried, but Rose? That girl couldn't step a toe out of line even if a Death Eater's wand was pointed at her head."

Mentally, Ron cursed to himself as Hermione gave him the 'you-are-being-so-insensitive' look that he had grown accustomed to over the years. He didn't know what she expected though; she had told him very early in their relationship that he had the emotional range of a teaspoon and he was certain that it hadn't changed much over the many years they'd been together.

Trying to right his wrong, Ron stood up and crossed the room until he was standing behind his wife. Gently, he set his hand on her shoulder as he admired how the early morning sunlight cast a golden glow in her slightly-graying hair. "Seriously, she's going to be fine. Why don't you go and write her a letter—maybe that'll make you feel a bit better. That, or you could go into work and check your kumpyooter for an i-mail."

"E-mail," she corrected in a teary sounding voice. She turned around to face him and Ron felt a pang in his chest when he saw the look on her face. "Aren't you worried at all, Ron? We aren't going to see our little girl for a whole year!"

Immediately, Ron embraced his wife, nuzzling his nose into her hair until he could smell the remnants of the strawberry shampoo she was fond of using. "Of course I'm worried; I just trust that she has a good head on her shoulders. If anyone is capable of doing this, it's our Rosie."

Pulling back, he watched his wife wipe away a few stray tears and smile sadly back at him. "I'm sorry, dear. It was just so hard to see her go…"

"I know…" he replied gently, before leaving a peck on her cheek. "I know."

Both silently returned to the breakfast table and resumed eating their rashers and eggs. Ron picked up the paper once more and scanned the article about his daughter a second time before Hermione needed reassuring again.

"You're sure they'll be fine out there?" she asked, her voice laced with anxiety.

Ron folded the paper down so he could look at her as her shaky hand brought her cup of tea up to her slightly-chapped lips. "Hermione, she's going to be fine there, I promise. If anything, I'm more worried about her spending the year with that blasted spawn of Malfoy's. I honestly don't know how those two are going to spend a whole year together without killing each other."

ooOoo

"Attention passengers, this is Captain Irving Norton speaking. As winds are picking up, I would ask that you please remain in your seat with your seatbelt on. We will be experiencing some turbulence. I repeat, please remain in your seat with a seatbelt on until further notice."

"Again?" Rose whispered under her breath with disbelief. She was already on the verge of reaching for her 'complimentary barf bag' from the last violent shake the plane's twenty passengers had experienced. Bracing herself for the worst, Rose wrapped her long fingers around both of her armrests and clung to them as if they were two lifejackets on a sinking cruise ship.

Quickly, her eyes scanned the eight occupants in the small, Muggle aircraft. Most were sitting calmly, bundled up in heavy, multicolored winter gear like her. Only one of the Muggles looked like he was about to sick-up like herself, and he was too far from her to talk. It was sad, really, as Rose figured that having someone to relate to would make the horrifying experience a little easier on both of them.

"Pop quiz, Weasley," a sly voice said from her left side. "What is the lowest ever recorded temperature in Antarctica?"

Rose closed her eyes to prevent herself from rolling them. Exasperated by both the plane and her seat neighbor, she sarcastically replied, "Do I look like I give a shite, Malfoy?"

"No, but you look like you're about to take one in your seat," Scorpius replied as he set down the book he was reading and pushed his black glasses from the tip of his nose back up into a normal position. "Honestly Weasley, you need to calm down before you make permanent finger indentions on there," he said, looking down at her hands.

"I don't like flying, you arse…especially not in this Muggle deathtrap," Rose hissed, taking a deep breath of the thin air in the plane's unpressurized cabin. The whole explanation of cabin pressure before the flight had gone over both of their heads, but it was very clear that it wasn't as easy to breathe in the plane; nor was it helping Rose's nervous stomach as high winds rattled the plane.

Suddenly, a crazy thought hit her. "Why aren't you nervous about this, Malfoy? I'm sure you've never been on a Muggle plane before," she accused, narrowing her eyes at the attractive blonde who was sitting in the seat next to her.

"Simple, I've got a backup plan in case we crash," Scorpius replied, then did a quick scan of the room to see if any of the Muggles were looking their way. They were either looking out the windows or reading; none were turned their way. Satisfied, Scorpius reached into his coat pocket and started digging around for something.

"Ah-hah. There it is," he said and pulled out a shrunken broomstick.

Immediately, Rose broke out in a boisterous fit of laughter, causing several of the plane's occupants to look their way. Quickly, Scorpius clutched his pale hands around his racing broom so that the Muggles couldn't see it and glared at Rose.

"Rose…" he started, sounding a bit upset.

"You expect to… oh, that's hilarious!" Rose boomed out, actually letting go of one armrest so she could wipe a couple of tears out of her eyes. Really, she knew it wasn't as funny as she was making it out to be, but the laughing was relieving the horrible tension she was suffering from and so she continued until she could laugh no more.

"Care to share what this is all about?" a brunette Muggle man asked, looking amused from his seat a few feet away.

"Inside joke," Scorpius said, then turned back to Rose, who was still suffering from a few lingering giggles. "What's so funny about that?"

It took Rose a second to answer. "Don't you know how fast the winds are out there? You'd never make it, you berk!" she whispered in a mocking tone.

"Oh, well if you have any better ideas, I'd sure like to hear them…" he replied, looking away from her at the clouds through his window. "Good luck trying to Apparate to a continent you've never been to before."

His subtle sarcasm was not lost on Rose and she scowled at him. "It just had to be you, didn't it? Of all the people in the world who applied to go on this mission, it just had to be you."

Rose could not believe her misfortune. Here she was, on a flight to study brand new plants that would surely modify and improve potions all over the world and she was stuck doing it with the most selfish and annoying wizard on the planet.

"Yes, it did," he replied with a wily grin that most witches would melt at the sight of. "I was probably the only other applicant who was qualified-

"Humph," Rose replied in her snootiest voice. "I sincerely doubt that. If your head gets any bigger, we could use it to get the plane to safety; we'll just tie you to the top of this contraption and it'll float to Antarctica like a hot-air balloon!"

"A hot-air baboon?" Scorpius asked, looking a bit confused. Naturally, this irritated Rose even more.

She sighed heavily before replying, "Never mind; I forgot that Muggle references would be lost on you."

After that, they were silent for a long time. Rose looked down and studied her heavy black snow pants as if they were a fascinating discovery. When she glanced over at Scorpius for a moment, she could tell by the look on his face that he was still musing about a large-headed, air-filled, floating monkey.

How did he qualify to go on this trip again?

After about ten minutes of staring at the nothingness outside his window, Scorpius turned back towards her and said, "You know, Weasley, you didn't even let me finish my sentence before jumping to conclusions. I was trying to compliment you and you automatically assumed the worst."

Rose's head shot up from her fluffy pants and stared into his grey eyes suspiciously. "How in Merlin's name does saying that you were the only other qualified person for this job compliment me?"

"Well, if you're going to act like that, I don't think you deserve it!" he shot back, clearly trying to wind her up. "And after that comment earlier, you can kiss your spot on my broomstick goodbye as well."

"Yes, because you'd get so far and all…" Rose said, rolling her eyes and turning away from him.

"How would you escape then, Weasley? Really, I'm dying to know…" he said, pushing his glasses up again, as they had descended down his nose yet again.

"I don't know…" she said absently, picking at the skin around her fingernails as she looked around to see what the Muggles were doing. In her head, she had to admit that he had thought this through more than she had. Her excitement about the research that she was about to undertake had clouded thoughts of the trip to and from the continent. Now that she was on the plane, she wished she had taken the time to figure out how to deal with a flying emergency.

When she looked back over at him, she was surprised to find his deep eyes still trained on her, waiting expectantly. "I said I don't know, Malfoy," she said quietly. "We're less than an hour out now and the plane has gotten us this far; I'd say that I've simply put my trust in their machine."

"Indeed," he said, looking down at her hands, which were both still clamped down on the armrests.

And with that little remark having been said, irony decided to rear its ugly head.

The plane started to shake. A few "oh's" of surprise could be heard from the Muggles around them. They were clearly shocked and unhappy about what was going on, but none were quite to the point that Rose was, who started to hyperventilate in her seat.

"Oh no, oh no, oh no!" she squeaked in a high-pitched voice that was very uncharacteristic of her.

"Rose… calm down," Scorpius said, setting his hand calmly on top of her closest one, even as he clutched his own armrest with his other.

It didn't help though. In fact, Rose barely noticed at all, as she was too busy thinking about what would happen if the plain couldn't fight off the wind. Surely no one could survive such a drop… Oh dear Merlin!

Vaguely, she heard someone ask, "Is she going to be alright?"

"Yes," Scorpius replied for her. "She's just a nervous flier."

Rose somehow managed to nod her head shakily in response. Really, she just wanted him to look away from her, as she knew she was humiliating herself with the display she was making. For whatever reason though, she just couldn't seem to get herself under control.

The man looked at her with pity on his face and gently said, "It shakes more than any other plane I've been on too. I think it's the small size—it blows in the wind more and it's mighty windy down here, you know. We're almost there though, so try not to worry too much, alright?"

"Too late for that," she heard Scorpius murmur as the man turned back in his seat.

A few minutes later, the plane stopped shaking so violently, much to the relief of Rose. It was only then that she noticed his pallid hand was still on her own freckled one. From there, her eyes traveled up his blue and white goat until they rested on his ashen face. He looked concerned for her, very concerned.

Swallowing her own vomit once more, Rose moaned, "Why did I apply for this? Hell, why did you apply for this? I know you hate the cold! Why in Merlin's name did you want to come here?"

It was a question that she had been wondering for months, ever since she found out that he would be accompanying her on the journey. She had not had the courage to ask him yet and was somewhat relieved that it had slipped out now.

"Well, to answer your first question, you applied because you're the best-known Potions Master in Europe and this topic fascinates you. I, on the other hand, applied because my grandfather-"

Rose immediately felt her disposition towards him change when Lucius was mentioned. "Yes, and we couldn't have dear old grandpa die from Merkel's Disease, now could we?" she questioned nastily. "You'd be doing the world a favor if you just let that bloody bastard die!"

"Rose…" he said, suddenly looking tired.

"If you want to leave Antarctica with your todger still in tact, you had better not bring him up again," she said, ripping her hand away from his violently.

"We are ten minutes away from landing at Amundsen-Scott Station, I repeat, we are ten minutes away from landing. Please make sure your seatbelts are fastened for the remainder of the ride," the pilot announced in a chipper voice. Rose imagined that he was probably just as anxious to get off this machine from hell as she was.

Picking at her thumb, Rose sat in silence once again, trying to ignore all thoughts of Lucius as best she could. It wasn't working—his snide face kept popping into her head now, over and over, repeating those fateful words he'd said three years ago.

Just being around Scorpius again for the last five hours had been hard enough, but to now think about Lucius and all of the history between them was like being trapped in a living hell. A living hell that would last for an entire year…

How in the name of Merlin was she going to get through this?

Desperately, she closed her eyes and wished that when she opened them, a different Potions Master would be sitting beside her. Alas, when she opened them, Scorpius was still there, staring at her like he still cared. He probably did still care, but clearly it wasn't enough.

It just hadn't been enough…

"Rose…" she heard from her side. "I'm sorry."

"It's too late for sorry; you should have said that years ago," she murmured.

"But-"

"I said it's too late!" she exclaimed, earning a few odd looks from the Muggles closest to them. Lowering her voice, she continued, "Now, if we're going to get along here, we're going to have to just let it go! I'm not going to be able to work with you if you keep bringing it up!"

She stole a glance at him, only to find an exasperated look on his face. "Do you really think we can just ignore something like that and work together, Rose? We're going to have to talk it through sooner or later—it's irrational to think otherwise!"

"Then I guess I'm irrational," she stated strongly, crossing her arms in a moment of bravery. "Say it."

"Fine!" he said, giving in. "I won't bring it up on purpose, but don't come crying to me when it doesn't work out!"

Rose was about to counter him with a nasty retort, when the plane started to plunge downwards, at which point no thoughts other than 'wanting to live to see tomorrow' were in her head.

Scorpius watched as fear flooded her face, then swore under his breath when she grabbed his hand and squeezed it unexpectedly. "Bloody hell, Weasley! You're going to break my hand!"

That little detail was not important to Rose though. Her hand was so tightly ensconced around his own that he feared she might break it before they landed on solid ground. Luckily, it happened sooner than Scorpius thought it would.

With a couple of head-banging jolts, the contraption hit the snowy ground and rolled for what felt like 15 minutes before it slowed to a halt. Then and only then did Rose let go of his abused hand. Neither of them said anything about it, not wanting to provoke an argument at this point in time.

Finally able to think coherently once more, Rose found herself pushing Scorpius away from the plane's window so she could glance out it. There was white, white, and more white, as far as the eye could see. In fact, it was almost as thought they'd transferred into a universe where there was no other color than white.

"Wow…" she muttered to herself, astonished that she was somewhere no other witch or wizard had ever been. She let the feeling sink over her and through her; even Scorpius' unwanted presence couldn't ruin this moment for her.

She was in the unknown!

She was making history!

She was… being left behind by her traveling companion!

"How did you get over there?" she asked in shock. He couldn't have gotten out of his seat without her getting up first, unless…

He held up his wand and smiled like the sneaky predator he was.

"Are you out of your bloody mind?" Rose hissed, getting up and scolding him as she pulled on her gloves. "You can't just Apparate in public like that—there are Muggles everywhere!"

"What do you think will happen, hmm? The ministry only monitors Great Britain; there's no country established here, Rose. No one will ever know."

"So, you're willing to put our world at risk just for some flight of fancy—you absolute fool! I cannot believe you're here!" Rose exclaimed, infuriated by his flippancy. A year with a fool; how divine!

How in the name of Merlin was she going to do this?!

"Calm down, Weasley—the Muggles all left the plane five minutes ago. What did you expect me to do, sit there all day while you gawked at the snow out the window?" he asked, pulling on a heavy hat over his soft platinum tresses.

"You could have just asked me to get up and I would have—dear Merlin, I hope you aren't going to act like an eleven year-old with his first wand the whole time we're here!"

Rolling his eyes, Scorpius waved his hand in front of him, shooing her towards the doorway that led into the expanse of white. "Ladies first."

"And selfish bastards last," she muttered under her breath as she passed him and hurried to the door.

Face to face with the white, Rose took a tentative step off the plane and breathed in a hearty breath of fresh air. It smelled just as fresh as she had imagined it. With the blanket of snow in front of her, as well as a plethora of exciting new opportunities, Rose stepped off the plane.

The wind bit at her nose and cheeks, but she loved every minute of it! Finally, after years of hoping to be the one to do this, she was finally here!

"Merlin's balls, it's fucking cold out here!" exclaimed Scorpius from behind her, ruining the moment.

"What did you just say?" a blonde Muggle asked with an odd look in her brown eyes.

"I-uh… I said 'Sherwin's balls!' That's right, my friend Sherwin, who I went to university with, lives here and he took some of my sports balls! I'm finally going to get them back! Woohoo!" Scorpius stammered, trying his best to smooth over his huge cock up.

A likely story, indeed… The Muggle sure didn't look convinced and Rose knew she certainly wasn't.

It was going to be an interesting year.

ooOoo

Thanks for reading! Please take a moment to let me know what you think. All comments are welcome. Have a wonderful day!

-P.G.


	2. Chapter 2: Wintry Hell

A big thanks go out to the fabulous ObsidianEmbrace for betaing this chapter. What would I do without her?

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with J.K. Rowling's Harry Potter series and will not receive any monetary gain from my writing. All Antarctica facts are from Wikipedia and an assortment of YouTube videos._

ooOoo

**Antarctic Love Story**

_By Ponytail Goddess_

Chapter 2: Wintry Hell

"And so, every day before you leave any building, you need to check the electronic boards for the daily weather forecast," the lecturer droned on. "The board will say either Condition One, Two, or Three.

"Condition Three is what we consider to be nice weather around these parts and everyone is allowed outside. Condition Two is weather that is borderline dangerous. You are to use extreme caution when traveling in Condition Two weather, and are not to leave the station's premises.

"Condition One weather is the most dangerous weather you will face here. Only authorized personnel are allowed to move from building to building and even then, only if it is a dire emergency. These rules are in place for your own personal safety. If you break the rules, you risk the chance of being kicked off the station."

Word for word, Rose scribbled down the orientation leader's words, then took out a Muggle highlighter and scrawled over the condition numbers to emphasize their importance. She certainly didn't want to miss anything important. Before she went to bed, she knew she'd read this over one more time, just to be certain.

"Remember, whenever you want to go from building to building during Condition Two or One, you need to call the fire department before leaving. They will tell you whether or not it is safe. This, of course, is only if you are walking around the premises. No matter what the weather, if you are going to travel off the premises, you need to alert the fire department. They are the ones who will either grant or deny you permission to go.

"When you call, you should be ready with your destination, approximate time of departure and approximate time of return. If you do not return within 20 minutes of your return time, a team will be sent-"

As Rose furiously scribbled down more and more notes with her unnatural-feeling Muggle pen, she glanced over to Malfoy's open notebook. He hadn't taken down a single note yet. However, she had expected that, as he had never taken notes at Hogwarts either. Instead, his dull Muggle pencil was diligently sketching a picture of the plane they had arrived on.

It was astonishingly realistic. He had the proportions of the plane correct, as well as some light shading on its metal underbelly and landing gear. Beside the plane were amateur pictures of both himself and Rose flying alongside the plane on racing brooms. Of course, Rose noticed that he drew himself on a much newer model…

Bastard.

While it was frustrating to watch him doodle the orientation away, Rose knew that he wasn't slacking. After spending a lot of time with him over the years, Rose was familiar with his many great talents, including the one he was exhibiting at that very moment.

Multi-tasking.

Yes, Scorpius Malfoy was one of the world's best multi-taskers. Rose had discovered it during her sixth year at Hogwarts, right after they had finally became friends. She had been ill with the flu the day before and asked to see his notes from Ancient Runes, as she knew he was the brightest in their sixth year runes class, his scores being just a few points below hers.

However, he told her that she couldn't borrow them. Instantly, Rose had pitched a fit, yelling about how insensitive it was to say no when she had asked so nicely. To his credit, Malfoy had stood there and endured her bitching with a calmness Rose didn't usually get when she acted that way. When she had finally blown off all of her steam, and gave him a moment to speak, he had told her that he'd be more than happy to share his notes with her, but the fact was that he didn't ever take any.

Rose had thought his answer was poppycock at first, as she had watched him taking notes in class many times before. It was only when he had shown her all of his notebooks, she finally believed him.

His notebooks weren't filled with notes; they were filled with doodles.

Malfoy had then explained that he got too bored listening to lectures and would tune them out if he didn't have something else to do. He told her he'd originally tried to channel his energy into note taking, but it actually made his grades fall because he could never get all his notes down onto the paper fast enough; he would inevitably miss something important from the lecture while he finished up his notes from the last few minutes. Therefore, he found it to be more beneficial for him to doodle and hear the whole lecture, which he usually remembered quite well.

Rose had never heard about the young wizard getting a bad grade in any of his classes either, so it must have been true. She knew that to her, a world without taking notes was impossible because of how diligently she studied them. She could not remember things as easily as he could and needed to study to be sure she had her facts straight.

Really, life wasn't fair.

Unfortunately, Scorpius must have caught her staring; a moment later, she felt him nudge her side. When she looked up at him exasperatedly, he pointed to his 'masterpiece' and silently mouthed the words, "You like?"

Rose rolled her eyes and turned back to the lecturer, who was now taking questions from the room's various occupants. She was also trying to ignore the way Scorpius was suddenly slouching in his chair, like her opinion of his drawings had really bothered him.

Yeah… right.

A few minutes later, he nudged her again, earning himself a warning glare. He took it in stride though and pointed down to his paper once again, where he had scrawled a short note: _What's wrong with it?_

_Like you need to ask. _ She wrote in reply, before turning away, trying her best to concentrate on the lecture. However, she couldn't help but look back at his paper after he had written a reply.

_You know I like your hair best when it's long._

That was obvious; Scorpius always drew Rose with long hair, even when she wore it in short styles, like she was now. Even though her straight red locks just barely curled under her chin, Scorpius had drawn her with the tendrils cascading down past her chest.

That wasn't the picture's problem though. Rose's ball-point pen made contact with the paper once more and wrote a reply in the sloppy handwriting she could only achieve from an awkward angle.

_I was referring to the knocks._

Scorpius smirked, which made Rose's eyebrows rise up so that she looked like an infuriated teacher waiting for an explanation from an errant student. Naturally, this only made his smirk larger and toothier.

Then his pen wrote two more words on the littered paper.

_Artistic interpretation._

The answer was such a shock that Rose couldn't control herself—despite a brief battle of wills, a smile appeared on her double-crossing mouth. Immediately, Scorpius' face lit up when he saw it and he quickly wrote: _There's something I haven't seen in a long time._

Merlin forbid, she couldn't stop herself from smiling either, as the picture was absolutely hilarious. He had transformed Rose's mere A-cup breasts into double D's… at the very least.

Her picture-self could put someone's eye out.

Suddenly, Rose was flooded with memories of Scorpius' numerous doodles, each more insane and creative than the last. He used to make mini-comic books about people at Hogwarts too. Her favorite involved characters from the Muggle film "Ghost Busters" breaking into Hogwarts and sucking up Professor Binns with a proton pack.

Needless to say, his ridiculous pictures had been a source of amusement during her school days. Bonding over them was still a fond memory that lingered in her mind from time to time.

That is, until she remembered the choice he made three years ago.

His decision was funny, really, as he had never chosen to listen to Lucius' biased opinions before. Scorpius knew he was barmy; he had confirmed his thoughts on his grandfather numerous times in her presence. Yet, when put on the spot by the sickly wizard, he had taken the easy road, even though she knew it wasn't the one he had wanted at the time. He was so bloody selfish! Rose could not believe that it had all come down to the-

"Hey Weasley, are you coming? They said the tour is leaving in fifteen minutes and we still need to bundle up," he stated. Then, after observing the apparent anger lurking in her eyes, he asked, "What's gotten your knickers in a twist? You were just-"

"Nothing," she shot back much louder than was necessary. She stood up quickly and gathered her notebooks rather forcefully.

He was getting to her again! She couldn't even spend an hour in his presence without remembering what had happened between them! Rose suddenly wished with all her heart that she had a Pensieve in front of her so she could rid herself of all the memories of him and the heart-wrenching pain he caused her.

"Nothing," she repeated, still naively clinging to the idea that she would be able to ignore her emotions and get through the trip without a confrontation between the two of them. "Let's just go."

"The offer is still open, Weasley," he replied after a few minutes of watching her stuff materials into her insulated pack. Pushing his square glasses back up his nose, he said, "I'm ready to talk it over whenever you are."

Rose rolled her eyes at this as she looked at his saddened expression. Why was he so bloody miserable? Hadn't he gotten his way?

Perhaps it wasn't what he was doing that was annoying Rose; perhaps it was how he was being so kind, despite what had happened. Perhaps it was because he was unchanged and still acted exactly as he had when they were together.

Had their parting not affected him? Had the years they'd spent together not changed him in any way?

They had certainly changed Rose and not for the better. She had not been in a serious relationship since they were together three years ago; sure, she'd been on a few dates here and there, but she couldn't seem to let any wizards get close to her anymore. The risk of pain that could come along with it was just too great.

She had hardly been able to carry on when Scorpius made his decision. It had taken her nearly a year, not to mention session after session of therapy, to let him go. The lack of his presence in her life had dropped her into a severe depression and for a while, she'd stopped feeling all emotions. Her mentality had been that feeling nothing was better than the terrible pain she had been left with.

Of course, that mentality was terribly skewed and wrong in many ways. It had protected her, sure, but her life had slowly sunk down into a dreary predictability where she had nothing to feel happy about either. Thank goodness she'd had the help of her family and therapist to get her through that time; she cringed at the thought of what might have happened had she not.

Therefore, it was scary to think about his presence affecting her in this way. She had prepared for this trip mentally in every way possible, knowing that her very sanity was going to be tested during this long, cold adventure. She had thought she was ready to face him and put the past to rest. The longer she spent with him though, the closer she seemed to the realization that she would not be that lucky.

Sooner or later, they were going to argue like two old hags fighting over a dead squirrel in Nocturne Alley.

Still, Rose was glad she came.

Naturally, she nearly went barmy when she heard that Scorpius was to accompany her on the trip and had immediately Flooed her therapist, Dr. Lashontana King, for an emergency session. She lost all control of herself that day in the Floo; she had shouted out all of her pent-up emotions until she was quivering with exhaustion.

Dr. King had just sat there and let her get it all out of her system. Looking back on the situation, Rose felt rather embarrassed at what happened, but it had clearly been what she needed.

"This is what happens when we hold emotions within ourselves—sooner or later, they all come bursting out because no one has total control over themselves. See how worked up you got—you need to work on expressing yourself on a daily basis so it doesn't all build up that way again."

After reassuring the good doctor that she'd try her best not to let her anger brew up within herself, she had again asked what she should do about the situation at hand. She had felt so frightened that her dream was about to end because of him; she was on the verge of quitting because his presence would be too much to bear.

Dr. King just smiled at her though and said, "Honey, this is your dream. You've been talking about going down there ever since I met you. You need to go—don't let the past dictate your future. You are in control of what happens this time around and you have the power to let things go and not let him hurt you anymore."

Rose had told her she didn't know whether or not she was strong enough to do it.

"Will you regret it if you don't?" she had countered.

That question became Rose's saving grace, as the answer was quite clear. Therefore, whenever questioning herself whether or not she could go through with this, she referred back to her answer.

Yes, she would regret it.

There was no way that she was going to let an egocentric arsehole like Malfoy ruin this trip for her; he may have shattered her heart and left a pile of shrapnel in its place, but he would not take her dream.

And with that in mind, Rose hauled arse and walked past him, bag in hand, without saying a word. It was time to go tour the facilities and Rose refused to let him bring her down.

ooOoo

"Alright folks, I think it's time to call it a day. We don't want to overdo it," said their burly tour guide Brandon.

Rose had to agree—they'd been outside for 30 minutes and she already felt like she might never thaw out again. It was difficult and shocking to breathe the air outdoors; what a relief it had been to the safety of a building.

Not that she'd be deterred from her mission by a little Condition Two weather, mind you, but her body simply wasn't used to the new climate conditions yet. Several of the other new arrivals didn't seem to be fairing much better either, between the cold weather, high altitude, and inevitable feeling of jet lag. Most folks looked wilted, at best. A few had even retreated to "Club Med," or the hospital area to recover from severe altitude sickness. Rose felt very lucky that she wasn't one of those people.

Looking over at Scorpius, who stood on the other side of the hallway, Rose couldn't help but think that he'd seen better days. His glasses were propped up in his messy white hair, too foggy to be worn. He was rhythmically rubbing his hands together, over and over, trying to get his circulation going again. He had only put on one set of gloves, which resulted in his hands being frozen into claw-like shapes. Needless to say, taking his gloves off had become a two-person job. The tour guide had reprimanded him for his behavior, then quickly showed him how to warm his hands back up using his own, or someone else's body heat.

It had taken him ten minutes to regain the use of his hands.

On top of that, his face was looking redder by the second. Apparently, he'd forgotten to put on sunscreen potion, which was a very important thing for someone with fair skin like his. The sun's reflection bouncing off the ice was enough to scald even the toughest of skin; his had been baked to a crisp.

Of course, he'd been smartly wearing his balaclava when outside… which meant that the only part of his skin that had been exposed to the weather was an oval around his eyes and nose.

Had Rose not felt so terribly tired, she would have found his burn absolutely hilarious. Now, all she could think about was how much she'd like to cuddle up in a nice, warm bed and sleep for ten hours straight.

"Come on, Weasley," Scoripius said, bringing her out of her stupor. "Let's go find our tent."

Tent. The word had struck fear into her heart when she first heard it, as Antarctica wasn't exactly a place where one would enjoy camping. However, when they used the word tent around here, they were not referring to the average Muggle tent.

These tents were called "Jamesways" and looked more like heavily protected greenhouses than tents. They were, of course, fully heated and functional enough for the summer staff to live in. Each Jamesway facility housed about twelve summer staff members in private rooms.

While she and Scorpius weren't just staying for the summer, the permanent housing units were still full of scientists who were just finishing their year abroad. Therefore, they had been asked to stay in these rooms until some of the other housing was vacated.

Too tired to argue or even make a smartarse comment, Rose found herself doing as she was told without making a sound. Together, the two walked in silence down the hallway until they reached the fully-loaded coat rack where they'd left the majority of their gear earlier.

Rose groaned in agony at the realization that it was going to take her a good ten minutes just get attired for the outdoors again. However, walking in Antarctica was no walk in the park and she knew she couldn't make it to her Jamesway without her specialized clothing.

Roughly, she ripped her second pair of fleece pants off the rack and stepped into them, putting them over the layer of fleece and under armor she was already wearing. Quickly, she topped them with a zip-up fleece jacket, which was also the second one she had on.

Layering was very important at the South Pole, as several thin layers were known to keep a person much warmer than one huge, bulky layer. While one would think that a couple of layers of fleece underneath a windproof shell might not be enough protection from the biting cold, it actually was and didn't allow for the wearers to become overly warm either, which was just as bad as being too cold. Heat meant sweat, after all, and too much sweat soaking a person underneath their outfits could get them so cold. Being cold meant being sickly here and she wasn't willing to take her chances.

Rose watched as Scorpius put on a set of gloves and balaclava, before slipping on his windproof shell. "I hope you're going to wear more gloves next time around…" she said, looking at his single pair disapprovingly.

"Yes…yes. I didn't think I'd need more than the top set, but I was wrong. I've got more in my luggage," he muttered, putting his blue hood over his balaclava and then tightly wrapping a white, fleece scarf around his neck.

He rolled his eyes when she looked at him incredulously. "Bloody hell, go ahead and say 'I told you so,' if you must-"

"I told you so," she said with a smirk, remembering the words they'd exchanged about winter attire before boarding their flight in Christchurch. "You might also want to remember some sunscreen next time around—your face is the color of a Gryffindor tie right now."

Her rude grin was quickly covered as she yanked on her own balaclava, which took a while to adjust as pulling it on pushed a bunch of her straight red hair into her eyes. While she tried her best to push it out of the way with her gloves on, she heard Scorpius chuckle at her lame attempts that only seemed to be making the situation worse.

"Attractive, Weasley," he commented snidely. However, Rose wasn't surprised when he took off one of his gloves and brushed her hair off to the sides of the balaclava so she could see. He then proceeded to tuck most of it in so that it wasn't sticking out and wouldn't blow into her face.

"Thank you," she muttered, placing her sunglasses on before pulling up her hood. "I guess I'm going to have to get used to hat hair."

"It's nothing a twist of the old wand can't fix," he replied, placing his hand on the handle of the freezer-style door that led out into the great beyond. "So, exactly where did we leave our luggage again?"

"The beer can," Rose answered. "Do you remember how to get there?"

"It's on the other side of this building, right?" he questioned, carefully pushing his glasses back up his nose with his gloved hand.

For a moment, and just one moment, Rose found herself admiring how adorable the glasses made him look; intelligent, yet sexy. It was one of the things that had attracted Rose to him in the first place, all those years ago.

Fortunately, her thoughts were short-lived.

"Correct," she stated, giving her head an inconspicuous shake as she denied thinking that last thought. "Lead on, botany boy."

"Ready? Here we go," Scorpius said, then planted his hand on the freezer-style door and pulled it open. They both entered the snow-filled mudroom and closed the door to the main building before opening the door that led to the great outdoors.

Immediately, Rose gulped down a deep breath of air that was so cold it burned her lungs. Shocked by the sudden cold, she immediately pushed Scorpius out the door. The sooner they got their luggage, the sooner they could get out of the cold!

A big cloud of hot air followed them as they trudged towards the big metal silo, otherwise known as 'the beer can.' Rose was suddenly very thankful for her sunglasses, as it would have been nearly impossible to see without them. The arid winter air burnt the bit of facial skin that she had left exposed as it was; her nose had already went numb and they'd only been outside for a few seconds.

It took the two of them less than a minute to get to the door of the beer can. Scorpius immediately grabbed the handle of the heavily insulated door and yanked it open. Both stumbled into the room and shut the door together.

Looking over at Scorpius, Rose was surprised to see a smile on his flushed face. Considering that his eyebrows and eyelashes were dusted with frost, it made for a very odd look indeed.

"It's a bit nipply outside," he said with a chuckle, earning a smack on the shoulder from Rose. Of all the Muggle sayings Scorpius had learned from watching movies during his one year of Muggle Studies, that seemed to be his favorite.

Go figure.

"Stop that, you're going to offend the Muggles," Rose shot back, which only made his grin wider. Rose shook her head at him, then looked down so she could hide a quick smile of her own at the statement.

He hadn't changed; not one bit. Rose found herself astonished at this, as she had assumed the dynamic would change between them because of their romantic history.

It hadn't though; it was almost as if they had simply picked their relationship back up where they'd left off. While Rose knew she felt odd about speaking with him so candidly, even she could not deny the fact that there was chemistry between them, even now.

And if Scorpius felt awkward about what had happened between them, he wasn't letting it show. Then again, that might have also had something to do with the promise she had made him take on the plane—she really felt it had been necessary though. Rose didn't want to be airing their dirty laundry while they were at Amundsen-Scott. She was certain that the rumor mill must be alive and thriving in such a closed-in place and she did not want everyone in the little community to know about what happened. That would simply hurt too much.

She could not bear the thought of more people knowing what he had done to her. He had truly damaged her three years ago and she knew that no matter how much she enjoyed his company, she knew she'd never be able to fully let it go.

Things would never be the same between them again.

"Come on, Rose," she heard suddenly, causing her to snap out of her daydream. "Are you going to sleep in 'the can' or are you going to help me get our stuff to the Jamesway?"

"Yes," she said tiredly, not giving his sarcasm the comeback it deserved. "How are we going to do this?"

Scorpius, however, was busy examining some Muggle sleds that were stashed by the entranceway. "Let's use two of these sleds to get our stuff transferred to the Jamesway."

"Are we allowed to use those?" Rose asked solemnly, not wanting to be in trouble on her first day as a Polie.

"I don't see why not, unless you're planning to steal it and use it to sled down hills when we get back to London," he commented with an eyebrow raised. "It's not like we won't bring them back tomorrow."

"I think we should just shrink our stuff and get on with it," Rose mumbled grouchily, unhappy that she was going to have to haul all of her stuff to the Jamesway the Muggle way.

"Now, now…" Scorpius said with a teasing voice, "who was it who insisted earlier that we had to do everything like Muggles? They won't think we brought anything with us if we-"

"Put a sock in it!" she exclaimed, annoyed with his overly joyful voice. "Fine, we'll take the sleds, but if we get in trouble, I'm blaming you!"

Minutes later, they were each pulling a hefty sled behind them as they trudged towards their Jamesway. Roses' lungs were stinging from the cold and she could feel the beginnings of sweat dripping down her back as she exerted herself. Cursing under her breath, she lost her balance and took a tumble into the snow.

Shocked at what had just happened, Rose laid facedown in the snow for a moment, cursing her own bad luck. Moving around in all of the layers of clothes she was wearing was no easy feat and she knew that getting back up was not going to be a picnic.

Slowly, she started to haul herself out of the snow, only to stop when a shadow appeared over her. Two strong, jacket-clad arms reached under her armpits and gracelessly pulled her back to her feet. Unfortunately, her 'hero' pulled her up a bit too quickly resulting in them bumping noses quite painfully with each other.

"Ow!" Rose moaned, putting her hand up to her nose to press against where it hurt. She dropped it back down though when she discovered that her large glove was full of numbingly cold snow.

Red snow.

"Bloody hell!" she exclaimed, looking up at Scorpius in shock, only to flinch and take a step back when she realized how close together they had been standing.

At least he looked remorseful; the sheepish look on his face was emphasized by his already pink cheeks and squinting eyes. "Shite Rose, I'm sorry."

"Oh, for fuck's sake, you're just throwing the whole 'sorry' thing out left and right now, aren't you? Too bad you couldn't say it when I wanted to hear it, huh? And why did you help me up anyway? I was getting up just fine without you!" Rose exclaimed quickly, now at the end of her patience.

"You were just laying there! I wasn't sure if you were okay!" Scorpius yelled back, clearly exasperated that she had brought up their old relationship after asking him not to talk about it.

So what if she was a hypocrite? He ought to have known that by now!

"Well, you could have at least used your hands, you thick pillock! Then maybe I wouldn't have this fucking 'bloodcicle' coming out of my hooter!" she yelled right back at him, feeling her face starting to burn with anger.

"I can't help it, my bloody hands are frozen solid again! I can't move them; I'm only wearing one pair of gloves, remember?"

Rose closed her eyes and took a few breaths before opening them again. She met Scorpius' light grey eyes, only to have him turn away from her quickly. A pang of unexpected guilt assaulted Rose as she realized how upset he was.

"Come on," he said in an uncharacteristically expressionless voice. "We're almost there and we both need to get out of this cold."

Silently, Rose followed, happy to finally see 'Jamesway 4' ahead of her. Together, they trudged up to the door, their heavy steps making soft noises in the packed-down snow.

"I've got it," she said softly, when Scorpius attempted to thread his frozen hand through the door handle. Once the door was open, Rose piled all of her luggage off the sled and into the mudroom, then helped Scorpius with his. Finally, she hauled both sleds into the room and slammed the door shut with the little energy she had left.

Other than the whistling of the wind outside the tent, the only sound the two could hear were their own panting breaths. Looking up at him, she saw utter desolation in his eyes and damn it all, it hurt her to see it.

Who would have guessed that after all these years and after all she'd been through that she'd still care about him?

Fuck.

Looking down dejectedly, Rose quietly said, "I'm sorry—I shouldn't have brought it up after I asked you not to talk about it. That was rather hypocritical of me."

"Rose… Rose, look at me," he said, then waited for her to look up from the snowy mess that was below their feet. When she finally did, he continued, "It's okay. I really think we should talk about it. How else is this going to work?"

His voice sounded for the first time like this whole situation might be hurtful to him as well. She hadn't thought about that possibility, as it didn't make sense. It was his fault that they weren't still together. It had been his decision, after all… If he made the wrong choice, it was his own fault, right?

Right?

"No," she said, hating how desperate she sounded. She was too tired to have this conversation now, no matter how much they needed it. "I don't want to talk about it; it…I just… I can't, can't you see that?"

Didn't he remember that her way of dealing with problems was avoiding them? This was too much—between the new land, the cold air, the exhaustion, and him, she felt as if she was about to explode. Too much had happened in too little time for her to cope with it in the more direct way that Dr. King had been teaching her. Being crushed under the pressure of this unlikely scenario, Rose simply wanted to take the easy way out and ignore the problem.

Life was much easier when she pretended she didn't have problems and Rose was an expert at pretending.

However, she knew he wasn't going to let her do that. He had an entire year to get her to talk about it and she knew how persistent he was; it was going to happen, whether she liked it or not.

Knowing she was going to have to face her demons shook her to her core. Her mind froze up momentarily and she found herself staring down at the floor once more, ashamed of herself for letting her emotions get the better of her in front of him. She didn't even realize it had brought a tear to her eyes until he brought a clumsy hand up to her face and attempted to wipe it away.

"Rose-"

"Oh, your hands!" she exclaimed, finally apprehending just how frozen his digits were. "Here…" she said, shucking off her own sets of gloves sloppily. All three sets landed inside out on the floor, the inside-out balls rolling in different directions on the floor. Immediately, she grabbed up one of his glove-clad hands and set to work pulling the dark material off his frozen fist. It was rather hard to get off because of his hand's inflexibility, but after a few moments of fumbling, Rose managed to free him from the constricting fabric.

His skin was red underneath, thankfully, instead of the waxy white that came along with frostbite. Quickly, Rose wrapped both of her hands around his one exposed hand and held it gently between them, the heat from her warm hands transferring over to his much cooler appendage.

After a minute, his fingertips started to twitch, and in the next five his hand was useable again. Stiff, but useable. Within another three minutes, she had his other hand in the same state. When she let go of his hand, he started flexing them both in tandem, trying to rid himself of the lingering rigidness.

"An eye for an eye," he said, breaking the silence between them. Confused, Rose watched as pulled his cherry wand from his pocket and aimed it at her nose. "Lavo Cruor!" With a flick and a twist, her nose suddenly felt different.

"Oh, I had forgotten…" she murmured, touching where the blood had been gently with one hand as he put his wand away. Her hand came away clean this time, indicating a well-done cleaning charm on his part. "Thank you."

"No, thank you…" he said, taking one of her hands between his, just as she had with his own a few minutes previously. Rose's hands weren't frozen though and his soft skin caressing her hand sent a small shiver through her body. The meaning behind it wasn't hard to read, either. While his sly looks and smart aleck attitude could fool others easily, he had always been an open book to her. Rose had already caught onto his true motives during the plane ride, or at least, what she thought were his true motives for being on this trip.

Now she just needed them confirmed.

"Why are you here, Scorpius?" she asked once again. Warning bells were going off in her mind as she did. This was dangerous territory, no matter what his answer was.

She was uncertain of what answer she'd like to hear. No matter what he said, she was fairly certain she was going to end up hurting.

"I already told you-"

"The real reason, please," she said, closing her eyes in annoyance at his lame attempt to skirt around their situation. Not that she could blame him, of course, as she was guilty of the same thing.

He sighed. Rose opened her eyes and got her confirmation. He was clearly pinning for her. It was why he had signed up for the trip; it was why he was here, in the middle of a snowy desert, creating her personal, wintry hell.

Rose must have made a face upon having her revelation, because he suddenly confessed, "It's pretty obvious, isn't it?"

Rose nodded her head and laughed nervously, as it was all she could do to keep herself from crying. "Yes, it is…" she said, her voice suspiciously high. "You might as well get on the next plane to Christchurch, if this is the only reason you came. It's not going to happen."

His hand suddenly gripped hers with such intensity that the tears were almost squeezed from her eyes like juice from a ripe lemon. She swallowed the frog in her throat and waited for his response.

She already knew what it would be.

"We've got a whole year, Rose, and I'm not going to give up," he said calmly, then let go of her hand. "You're tired, go find your room and get some rest. I'll take the sleds back, alright?"

Rose nodded numbly, then turned away from him and let herself into the tent's dim hallway. She slowly undressed to her fleece layer and hung her items up on a rack loaded with the winter clothes of a few other occupants. While it was 9:00 p.m., not everyone was in the tent, as many people had to work night hours in the buildings to make sure that all of the vital machinery was working correctly at all times.

"Wait, where are my…" Rose muttered to herself, dipping her hands into the pockets of her jacket, searching for her gloves. Then she remembered where she'd discarded them. Opening the door to the mudroom, she found all of her gloves, paired up neatly and in a pile by the doorway.

She sighed at the sight, a small smile touching her lips as she rubbed her eyes tiredly. She could not believe him. After all these years, he was going to mess with her heart. Bloody hell, she wasn't sure if her heart could handle this kind of torture!

Not now…not again.

Languidly, she reached down and grabbed the damp pairs from the ground and smashed them all into one pocket of her coat, making it bulge out from the wall. Then, with her luggage in tow, she wandered down the hall until she found room number six.

"Home sweet home," she muttered to herself, then pulled her door, which was no more than a glorified curtain, to one side and gazed into the room she'd be living in for the next few months.

It was very…rustic.

There was a single bed on one side of the room and a huge dresser, minus the drawers, on the other side. Nestled close to the bed was a rickety-looking wooden chair with an obvious limp. That was all. The light of a single, unadorned light bulb created a dim glow within her tiny space.

Something under the bed caught Rose's eye and had her on her knees examining the object momentarily. It was a tidy blue bedpan, complete with two rolls of toilet paper, just in case. While the loo was a few minutes walk from the Jamesway, who would want to take ten minutes to put on all of their winter gear just use the john?

Rose smiled—there was no window, which was what she had hoped for, as she could not sleep unless a room was pitch black. The sun would soon be out all twenty-four hours of the day for the Antarctic summer and Rose had feared she would never get a decent amount of sleep with all that light.

Closing the curtain, she plucked her wand tiredly from her pocket and quickly silenced her area with magic so no one would know what she was about to do. Then, she let loose.

With a wave of her wand, Rose's luggage flew open; all of her clothes flew into the dresser, organizing themselves by type and item. Despite how large the dresser was, getting everything in there was a tight fit. She found she needed a little extra magic to get her socks to stay in the 'drawerless wonder.' A few sticking charms later and the socks were there to stay.

Next, Rose silently summoned her books from her luggage. Each grew from its shrunken stature as it floated out of her suitcase, then flew and piled themselves upon the dresser in piles that were so tall, they too looked as though they might fall in the night. To prevent an avalanche, Rose stuck them together as well.

Finally, her toiletries flew from her suitcase, along with a Muggle alarm clock and a few other essentials and planted themselves on the chair, which had magically fixed its own limp. Some extra shoes walked their way under her bed, which had sheets and extra blankets tucking themselves in magically below a light blue and white floral comforter. Her pillows magically fluffed themselves in midair as the cases slid onto them. They landed in a perfect heap at the head of the bed, along with an old, green stuffed animal that she couldn't sleep without.

Finally, the pictures flew out of her suitcase. Muggle pictures, mind you, as she didn't know who might wander into her room. With a turn of her wand, they attached themselves to one of the solid, wooden dividers in a pleasing spiral pattern.

While Rose's show of magic was very impressive, it was also quite draining. She sank to her knees once the pictures were up and took a moment to wipe the sweat from her forehead. She was almost out like a light.

Quickly, she stripped down and grabbed a flannel pajama suit with penguins on it from her bottom drawer. After dressing and performing a quick tooth-brushing charm, she immediately laid down on her bed and burrowed under the covers. Once she found her stuffed animal, Shammy, the lucky rabbit with a shamrock on it's stomach that she'd had since she was three, Rose spelled the lights off and stuck her wand haphazardly underneath her pillow.

Rose squeezed Shammy to her chest, relishing the warm familiarity of his matted-down fur and musty scent. She curled up into a ball and listened to the wind whip and sputter outdoors, as if it was in an angry showdown with the snow.

A shiver ran down her spine.

Scorpius still loved her and she didn't understand why.

It took Rose over an hour to finally fall into a deep slumber.

ooOoo

Did you like it? Please take a moment to leave a comment and tell me what you think. Thank you and have a lovely day.

-P.G.


End file.
